


See you tomorrow

by VictoriaMasson



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Flirting, Lucas is bad with fans, M/M, Meet-Cute, Singer Lucas Lallemant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMasson/pseuds/VictoriaMasson
Summary: As Lucas attempts to ignore the screaming crowds after a large gig, he is drawn to a fan with wild hair and teasing eyes.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	See you tomorrow

Lucas had gotten extremely good at ignoring fans. It wasn’t that he thought he was too good for his fans or anything, he wasn’t arrogant. He just knew that his band mates were far better at entertaining the masses than he was.

Yann in particular could schmooze like there was no tomorrow. Lucas was more reserved – could only really open up around those he could trust.

So after one of their biggest shows of the tour, he wanted nothing more than to go straight to the bus and let the boys appreciate the screaming fans without him.

When they made it out of the venue side doors, the night was cool and the wind nipped pleasantly on his sweat-covered skin.

Arthur stopped to take a few pictures with a group of young teens and Basile followed suit.

“Lucas! Hey- Lucas! We love you!” He heard some of them scream for him to join. He turned to give them a half-smile and wave, but kept on walking.

Yann let out a soft chuckle but kept walking with him anyway. “Man, how come you never want to talk to the fans?” Lucas shrugged minutely but gave no real answer. “Y’know, one of these days someone’s gonna catch your eye and you’ll be playing up the whole famous boy-band thing like the rest of us.”

Lucas scoffed and pushed at Yann playfully. Yann just shrugged with a grin as he backed away, heading towards a group of women much older than their usual fan base. Arthur had already made his way there as well and Lucas rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

It was harder to ignore the fans when Yann wasn’t there with him. He kept waving at them all noncommittally, feeling guilty when they were begging for him to come and take pictures, and he picked up the pace slightly.

He was grateful for the security and fences. He could see the bus ahead and felt incredibly relieved. That was, until a piece of paper whipped him in the face. He had a moment to wonder if someone had purposefully threw a paper at him, before noticing that the paper was flat and un-crumpled.

Lucas managed to stomp his foot on it when it fell to the ground, stopping the wind from whisking it away forever. He looked to his right where it had flown from and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. The man was holding both hands up to his face – trying to hide his shock and laughter at having just hit Lucas in the face with his paper.

Against his better judgment, Lucas bent down to retrieve it. On the white page was a drawing of a hedgehog, standing on two legs like a person, and singing into a microphone.

Lucas looked up to the man again. The man had lowered his hands and was wearing his grin proudly now – in full view. Lucas felt drawn to the man and without even realizing it, made his way over to him.

The man’s wild hair wisped in the wind, and his eyes seemed to be teasing Lucas, flirtatious without even having to try. When Lucas made it to the fence, the man was holding out a hand – Lucas placed the drawing in it.

“That meant to be me?” He asked, though he didn’t really need to. Luckily, there weren’t as many people around this close to the bus and so Lucas could afford to talk to this gorgeous man without being interrupted.

“You gonna sign it for me or what?” The man quirked an eyebrow at him, holding out a sharpie, instead of answering Lucas’ question.

“I’d rather just keep it to be honest.” Lucas let out lightly, even as he grabbed the sharpie from him – his fingers tingling where they grazed the man’s own. He signed the drawing as best he could without more than his own palm to write on, and handed it back.

The man looked down at his signed drawing with a delighted, blinding smile and it made Lucas’ heart skip a beat.

“So, I’m a hedgehog?” Lucas inquired, giving the man a smirk.

The man shrugged as his eyes were drawn up towards Lucas’ hair, the man reached his hand up and grabbed something out of Lucas' hair before he let his arm fall back to his side. It was such a simple action – yet it made Lucas’ breath catch in his throat.

“Lucas! You coming bro?” Lucas’ attention was yanked from the man’s mesmerizing eyes to the bus – where Yann was leaning out and giving him an inexplicable look.

Lucas nodded dully before turning back to the man.

“I have to –” The man nodded sharply, his face revealing nothing – but Lucas could see the disappointment in his eyes. “Are you coming to tomorrow’s show?” Lucas couldn’t stop the words before they escaped. The man smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t have tickets.” Lucas huffed and rolled his eyes even as he beamed at the man – _as if that mattered_.

“Hold on.” Lucas ran over to the bus and took the steps two at a time, ignoring his band mates as he stole a backstage pass from their stack on the trailer table. He let out a breath of relief when he saw the man still waiting outside when he made it back – which made him feel a little ridiculous.

He handed the pass to the man, who took it from him hesitantly, as if he thought Lucas would change his mind and snatch it back at any moment. The man turned it over in his slender, but large hands and Lucas felt his cheeks warm as he stared at them.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” The man put the pass to his mouth – both eyebrows shooting up in a sexy, challenging expression as he started walking away towards the parking lot and the dispersing crowds.

“Wait –” Lucas leaned over the fence, the man stopped and turned his intense eyes back on him, “What’s your name?”

“Eliott.” The man cocked his head to the side, and let his gaze travel down to Lucas’ chest and back up before chuckling carelessly, as if he couldn’t help himself. “I’m Eliott. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lucas.”

Lucas watched him walk away, his feet glued to the ground, and his heart racing.

 _See you tomorrow, Eliott._ He thought to himself before making his way back to the bus, only half prepared for the teasing he was sure to endure from the boys – but _whatever, it was worth it_.


End file.
